Think Twice
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY/Loliver. R&R. Second one-shot you guys voted on.


**AN: ****Here's the Second one-shot you guys voted on, I tried to write Everything I'm Not, but it didn't work to well, maybe I'll try again later, but I'll just write the one that got the next highest vote.**

**Disclaimer: Get real, don't own it.**

_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

Miley frowned as she watched Lilly flirt with Oliver, again.

"This is getting to be a loud of garbage" she mumbled, and Lilly spun around to look at her, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Miles?" she asked, and Miley just shook her head, and Lilly turned back to talking with Oliver, and Miley cursed under her breath.

"Bye Lilly" Oliver said, kissing the top of her head, and Miley jumped up.

"Don't you touch her!" she yelled, and Lilly and Oliver both looked at her weirdly, and Miley shrank back down into her seat.__

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

Miley walked down the hallway with Lilly and Oliver, taking to Lilly and laughing, with her arm around the other girl's shoulder, and thought for a minute maybe she was being stupid.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Miley noticed that he did this just so his hand was touching Lilly's, and shrugged his arm off.

"Ok, normally you could care less about Oliver doing that, what's up with you lately?" Lilly asked, as they kept walking down the hallway.

"He's flirting with you, and your flirting back, and it's bugging the hell out of me" Miley said, then unhooked herself from Lilly's grip, and walked off.__

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Miley sat at home, and watched her cell phone vibrate everytime Lilly would text her, saying sorry, or wanting to talk, or just plain being pissed like her.

Finally, she picked up the phone and texted Lilly back.

_'He can go after you all he wants, but I'm not letting him win that easily, I love you Lilly'_

Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
You cried on my shoulder begging please

Miley watched as Lilly walked down the hallway with Oliver, and threw a glance her way, but didn't walk over and hug her like she ussaly would.

During lunch, Miley sat at her ussual table, figureing that if Lilly really wanted to aviod her that badly, she could just moved somewhere else.

To her shock, Lilly sat down at the table, but Oliver was nowhere in sight.

"I hate his guts" Lilly muttered, and then burst into tears, resting her head on Miley's shoulder, who was confused, but wrapped her arms around the other girl.__

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

Miley searched around the hallway for Oliver after school, and pushed him up against the wall.

"If you ever, ever, try to kiss her again, I'll kill you with my own two hands, you got that?!" she spat at the boy, who was so scared that he didn't respond.

"Do you understand what I am saying?!" Miley yelled again, and this time Oliver nodded his head slowley.

Miley dropped him to the floor, and he landed with a loud thud, and Miley walked away, and Oliver picked himself up off the ground, mumbling to himself. __

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted

When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down

A week later, Miley walked into Lilly's house, without knocking, just like she would any other day, and saw Lilly and Oliver sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh, hey Miles" Lilly said, and Miley grinned, but even Oliver could see it wasn't real, it was her fake, stupid grin, that she only used when she was mad, but didn't want to show it.

"I'll leave" Oliver said, and Lilly shook her head.

"He just came over to talk about what happened, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I started flirting with him, I really do love you Miley" Lilly said, and she didn't notice that Oliver had already left.__

Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

**Oliver's POV**

"Why did I have to fall in love with the one girl I can't have, the one girl who's dating my best friend" I yelled, and kicked a mailbox.

She flirted with me for a while there, but Miley caught on, and she would never do anything to hurt Miley, and once I tried to kiss her, I just screwed everything up.

But she'll never get that I love her, but when Miley says it, it's like Lilly just won the lottery.

Her eyes light up, and she gets this huge smile on her face, and all I ever wanted was just for her to be happy.

Even if it's not with me.

I am such a moron.__

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

**AN: There! Gosh, ok, I tried to shed some light on how Oliver felt, so yeah.**


End file.
